The present invention relates to automotive tools and, more particularly, to a tool to assist with one person bleeding of brake lines on a vehicle.
Bleeding brake lines usually requires more than one person—one person to open and close the bleeder while another person pumps the brake pedal. While devices have been developed, such as pressure bleeders, vacuum bleeders and reverse injection bleeders, these devices each have their benefits and drawbacks. However, the preferred method for bleeding brake lines remains pumping the brake pedal.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for bleeding brake lines with one person.